reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Raadec
Welcome Hi, welcome to Red Dead Redemption Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Tiktaalik page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tiktaalik (Talk) 19:20, April 7, 2010 Greetings Hello there, Raadec. I'm really excited about this game as well (obviously). You guys have definitely done some good work on the Quake Wikia! Your skills can definitely be put to good use here. In terms of the admin functions, you're probably best off talking to TeslaRaptor. He is the brains behind the Wikia, he's deputized me because I seem to think editing this wikia is more interesting that my school lectures. Like he said to me earlier; this wikia is slow right now, but it will pick up quickly in the next couple of weeks. Drop TeslaRaptor a message on his talk page and let him know you're interested. It would probably help to churn out a couple quality article. Your work on Quake Wikia definitely shows your skill, but I think we want to see that you have a presence as well as skill. There is a lot of opportunity on the Achievements page and the Hunting Page. Lots of pages that need to be created and formatted so that when the hordes of excited gamers rush in, they'll have somewhere to put their contributions. Look forward to seeing your work! Tiktaalik 00:28, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey Raadec, Welcome to the RDR wikia, you can try to show me some editing, and I'll check out your work on the Quake Wikia in the meantime. Good luck, it shouldn't be that big of a problem, seeing you have experience as a sysop. Off-topic question here: Have you visited the Killzone wikia yet? Your user page shows me you like Killzone, so I was wondering. ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 12:40, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'm an admin on there. ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 18:58, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Absence Are you still going to try and do something? You haven't been online in a few days, and that's not very good for your admin status ;) Try and come over tomorrow and we can see what happens. ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 19:42, April 12, 2010 (UTC) It's not a big deal, you responded very quickly so that means you still visit, which is good. Just keep active and things will be cool ;) ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 06:49, April 13, 2010 (UTC) sign in If you're gonna leave a message on teslaraptor's talk, you'd better sign in. Just saying, it's not that hard. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 20:40, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey, no sweat man. Also, How do you like the admin template I put on your page? (it's to make it clearer to users who is an admin or not) Did you like the pic? I think it's pretty imposing. Also, the wikia now has a ruleset Red Dead Redemption Wiki:Policy that I would like you to read, and tell me what you think of it/debate some rules. The wikia is a joint effort, after all. I think the rule list I made is pretty okay so far, but it will have to expand if the wikia grows. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 21:47, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :yeah well, don't forget. we are the admins, we are badasses, just like him :P Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 22:13, April 12, 2010 (UTC) admin wasn't my call. Someone changed your status. Let me take a look at it... doesn't seem to be any changes. Ever. Are you sure you had admin rights, like, ever? (being able to delete a page, block users, etc.) admin wasn't my call. Someone changed your status. Let me take a look at it... doesn't seem to be any changes. Ever. Are you sure you had admin rights, like, ever? (being able to delete a page, block users, etc.) Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 20:33, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Not technically yours. You *could* put it up again, but that would be against the rules, since you're not really an admin. You should ask teslaraptor, he IS the ranking officer here, he could make you admin, for instance. It seems he forgot to even make you an admin :P Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 21:09, April 15, 2010 (UTC)